To Find Life
by The Awester
Summary: Boring and unadventurous. It's my life until I get snowed in and end up on a ship with a hot boy and talking animals. (Summery sucks. I own nothing but my own ideas.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey peeps! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!_**

* * *

"Were getting a divorce." My jaw dropped. My nine-year old self said nothing.

"You're joking." I cried feverously. _It can't be true!_ Yet it was, still is true. The night I came down stairs into our dining room to see my mother crying flashed before my eyes.

_My mother stood before me, eyes blood-shot. My father, God forbid he ever be there for me, was gone._

_"__Are you okay?" She nodded. I wasn't stupid. She knew that._

_"__Yes Lu."_

_"__Mom…"_

_"__It's nothing Kalyn. Your father and I just had a fight….." _

I knew the hurricane of change was coming.

* * *

I sat in my room reading my fan fiction six years later. _Slam, crash, shouting. _I shut my eyes and turned up my iPod.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

I began to rewrite my story. My door bust open.

"Did you finish off the ice cream?" My younger brother yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes; now, get out." I ordered. His face grew red.

"Bitch!"

"I know. Get." I stood up and shoved him out. He pushed me back.

"Shut up fatty!" I could feel my face grow red. I shut the door in his face and grabbed my bow and arrow. I shot at my old, beat up blanket. _I wish I could be in my books. I could start all over again. I could fall in love with someone who cares, someone who won't ignore me like Jack or Lucas. _I dug my nails in my left forearm. The pain was enough to make me feel better, but the crescent marks disappeared almost instantly. I felt tired all the time and alone. Was it too much to ask for someone to just talk to me more and press me? I sighed.

_'__Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

I let a tear fall and I pulled the covers closer around me.

* * *

5:48. Shit. My alarm was supposed to go off in three minutes. I turned on my lamp before opening my Bible. Nothing helped. _Control your words, you look like a fool. Don't be a slut. _

"Thanks for nothing God." I slammed my Bible shut before grabbing my prayer journal. I wrote down my praises, fears, losses, and deepest wants. I moved to my closet and put my skinny jeans on that hugged my enormous butt. I stood in my favorite blue push up bra deciding whether I would wear a slutty top or a tee-shirt. I went with my favorite option, the slutty top. In reality my tops were _nothing _compared to other girls. It was the normal look for others and slutty for me. I pulled the green and black tank over my head and grabbing a black sweater. Ohio in the middle of what our unpredicting weatherman called a polar vortex. I grabbed my black glasses before putting on my earing chain in one ear and a small fake diamond stud in the other. I went through the rest of my morning in peace until my older brother stormed down our steps.

"Fucking school. I don't even _need _this shit to get into the military." I looked up to see my little brother peeking his head through the banister.

"Go back to bed, Sean." I tiredly said as I walked out into the bitter cold.

"Fucking Ohio." Dalton muttered.

"I don't think you have said fucking enough today." I sarcastically said with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up." We waited for the bus in complete silence.

I arrived at our high school and went straight to the band hallway.

"Fuck this shit." I said once I got to the end of the hall and passing Jack. I sat down next to Erin. "Morning chica." She smiled tiredly at me.

"Hey girl. How are you?"

"Tired as crap. Have you talked to your parents yet?" Her parents were fighting, again, and the last thing Erin needed was divorced parents.

"No, not yet. Katlyn and I are doing it this weekend." I nodded and moved my feet to go across the hall. My black combat boots contrasted to the yellowish-white walls. Connor and Trisha, seniors walked pass us. I made a face. "Play nice Kalyn." Maddie, a tall, lanky, girl and I smirked.

"Not when your nickname is man-whore." Erin rolled her eyes as I put my hands up in surrender. I leaned in.

"Hey, it's not my problem _you _like _him_." Her eyes widened.

"Kalyn!" The first bell rung and I grabbed my bag.

"That is a you problem, not a me problem." I sauntered off, avoiding eye contact with Jack. I let myself sleep through first period and part of second. I passed Kelsi, one of my favorite people I wasn't best friends with.

"Whore." I whispered as I opened the Choir door.

"Bitch." She whispered back. I hid the hurt with a fake smile.

"This is why we are friends. Hey y'all." I turned to the rest of the Altos. They 'hayed' me back as I grabbed my folder. The rest of the morning passed in ease, except for English and Study hall. Lucas sat in both. I went down to my lunch table.

"Hey y'all." I sat down without grabbing anything to eat. Mitchel looked up from his sparkly iPhone.

"Hey girl." I pulled out my worn copy of _The Great Gatsby._ Health, then Spanish.

"What's wrong, girly?" Megan hip bumped me.

"Nothing" I sighed. "It's just. I hate the world and the world hates me." She nodded.

"Everyday?"

"Yep." Science passed with many glares from my teacher before the last bell of the day rung. I pulled on my guard jacket before making a beeline for the door. On the bus I put on my headphones.

_Seven devils all around us. Seven devils until the day is done._

I less than gracefully exited the bus in the heavy snow fall. I pulled my jacket closer.

"Stupid Ohio." I kicked the snow-covered ground. I didn't bother looking up until the snow began to pass my hips. "Jesus." I was struggling with the snow as it escalated up to my neck.

I sighed. Maybe being snowed in won't be bad. _Not until the hypothermia kicks in._ My sarcastic side put in. I took a gasping breath as the snow closed over the top of my head. I tried climbing to the top, but the snow melted into clear water. I closed my eyes at the salty ocean water and swam to what felt like up. An arm reached around my waist and began to pull down. I kicked and screamed as the stronger arm pulled me up. My lungs burned as water filled them. I let the person drag me down as I went unconscious.

* * *

_**I need two reviews before I update again! Enjoy life and PLEASE BE SAFE!**_

_**DFTBA**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey peeps! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!_**

**_Shout out to thetriomuggleborn!_**

**_Thanks for reviewing!_**

* * *

Electricity coursed through my veins as I came around as soft lips were placed on mine. I freaked out and pushed the person off of me and coughed up the rest of the water. I rubbed my eyes to get the salt out. I opened them to see a pair of sunning brown eyes with concern laced within.

"Are you aright miss?" I nodded. The brown haired boy had a thick British accent.

"I'm grand Tory." I coughed again before rubbing my knuckles. A scar the size of a pea marked my knuckles. The boy laughed.

"I'm Edmund."

"Kalyn. Stick a T in there and I'll murder you." He chuckled before standing up and offering me his hand. I ignored it, being the idiotic and stubborn person I am when I'm around boys. I stood up too quickly and black stars grazed my vision. Edmund reached out and grabbed my arms.

"Easy Yankee." I waved him off.

"I'm good." The black dots cleared. I noted that he was dripping wet and wearing 1940's clothes. "Narnia." I whispered. Edmund looked confused.

"How do you-"

"Stories." I wasn't shocked when Minotaur and fawns were scattered along the deck. "King Edmund the Just." I mumbled. I turned to see a girl around my age. "Queen Lucy the valet." I saw a young man with a towel. "King Caspian the tenth." He nodded.

"Welcome to the Dawn Treader." He nodded to me.

"Thanks." I took the towel Edmund was handing me.

"Get that thing off of me!" I turned to see Eustace.

"Oh heck to the no." I mumbled.

"Get used to it." Edmund squeezed my shoulder. A mouse with a ring around its ear bounded over to us.

"Reepicheep." I said, getting the mouse's attention.

"Who are you?"

"Kalyn." I crossed my arms. Reep's gaze turned to Edmund and Lucy.

"Oh! Your majesties." He bowed low to them.

"Hello Reep, what a pleasure." Edmund smiled warmly at Reep.

"The pleasure is mine. What should we do with this hysterical interloper?" I snorted before covering my mouth.

"I can see you are not royalty." Edmund laughed out. I punched his arm.

"Bitch, shut up." I laughed. The crew stared at me. "What?"

"That giant rat just tried to claw off my face!" I smiled at the chubby boy in front of me.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sire!" I held back a laugh.

"He just talked." Eustace's face paled.

"He always talks. It's getting him to shut up that's the problem." I laughed.

"When there is nothing to be said; then, your highness, I will not say anything."

"I don't know where in the blazes I am!"

"Can we just throw him to the sharks or something?" I put in. Edmund contemplated my question.

"Edmund!" Lucy gasped.

"You're on the Dawn Treader. The best ship in Narnia's navy." A big Minotaur put in. Eustace passed out. "Was it something I said?" Caspian stepped forward.

"See to him, will you?" I moved to the side of the ship and sat on the edge.

"Men, behold our castaways! King Edmund the Just, Queen Lucy the valet, and the Lady Kalyn." The crew looked at me.

"Hey." I gave them a small wave. Why, God, did I have to be so lame? The crew looked back at Caspian before bowing. I sat where I was. I will bow to no one but my God. Caspian glared at me while Edmund smiled at me. Butterflies exploded in my gut. The crew stood up and Caspian gestured for me to follow them.

"The girl's room." Caspian gestured to a door. "Edmund will be sleeping with the crew and me." I followed Lucy in and took off my wet boots and socks. She followed also.

"How old are you, Lucy?" She opened the wardrobe.

"Thirteen, almost fourteen. How old are you?" She smiled at me.

"Fifteen." I moved to the wardrobe and pulled out a deep red top and a pair of black pants that were way to long on me.

"You look good in that." Lucy took off necklace and put it over my head. "Even better." I pulled at the lion head.

"Um. Thanks?" I knew it was just a lie. I looked in the mirror. "Could I look more innocent?" I pulled my hair back. My earring. It was gone. I moved briskly to my jeans and felt the front two pockets.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked. I raised a finger for her to wait. I flipped the jean over to feel the back two pockets. I sighed in relief and pulled out a chain connected to a black rose. I put it in before turning to Lucy.

"Ready?" She nodded as I opened the door for her. "My glorious Queen." I mocked bowed to her. She laughed at me before continuing to Caspian's office thing. I opened the door for her again.

"Thank you, Kalyn." I sighed and mock fainted into Edmund's arms.

"The Queen just thanked me!" He laughed and bent down to my ear.

"And a King just caught you. I think you should have to pay for that." I blushed.

"And what would be my payment, Just King?" I whispered back, entranced in his eyes.

"Edmund! Kalyn!" I blushed even more and stood up.

"Sorry, Caspian." I moved to the couch. They talked of peace and what not. I rolled the pants up to my knees.

"Why are we here?" Edmund asked.

"I don' know. I've been asking myself the same thing." I snorted.

"At least they are kings and a queen." I mumbled. Edmund squeezed my hand as they moved to the board next to me.

"I'm searching for the seven lords." Caspian kept talking. I zoned him out.

"Kalyn!" I looked up at Edmund.

"Yes?"

"Where are you from?"

"The middle of a cornfield." I smiled. "Just kidding. Ohio, US of A." He nodded.

"What year is it there?"

"2014." I replied to Lucy.

"What happens in the war?" Edmund moved my feet and laid them back down on his lap.

"I don't think I should tell you. You shouldn't worry though." His smile fell before nodding. Caspian left with Lucy.

"You look nice." I looked up in shock.

"Sure. Thanks." I picked at my nail beds. Bad habit when I'm nervous. Edmund shifted under me.

"What? You do." He lifted my chin so we were looking each other in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me. It's a big pet peeve of mine. Tell me the truth, no matter how hurtful it is." His eyes studied me for the longest time. "What?" I turned my hands under as his eyes burned into my scars.

"What happened?" He took my hands and flipped them over.

"Nothing." I snatched them from him. Edmund took them back.

"What happened, Kalyn?" He brushed a loose hair from my face. I blushed and looked away.

"I just got pissed off." I mumbled. "Doesn't matter."

"People just don't get pissed off for no reason and scars appear." I shifted weight. "Kalyn. Why did you do it?"

"Because I can." I ran out of the room and up to top deck to sit with Lucy.

"Hello Kalyn." I smiled at her. Edmund walked out on to the deck and spoke a few words to Caspian.

"Hey. What's going on?" I looked as Caspian and Edmund pulled their swords out.

"Fighting to see who the stronger swordsman is." I nodded as they began their fight. "Are you alright?" I nodded as I admired Edmund's muscles.

"Yeah." Lucy was quiet as Edmund and Caspian returned their weapons to their sheathes. Edmund walked over to us and took the glass of water a crew member handed him.

"Thanks." I avoided his eyes and looked at the water.

"Do you think that if we keep sailing to the end of the world we'll just, tip off the edge?" Lucy mulled out loud.

"Don't worry Lu, we're far from there." Eustace walked over to us, still in his soiled clothes.

"I still see you're talking nonsense still." I glared at him. "What's up with the Goth look, traitor?" My face flushed.

"Bitch, hold my earring." I took out my chain and threw it at Lucy before charging at Eustace. Edmund wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"Stop Kalyn." His breath tickled my ear. I glared a Eustace before breaking free from Edmund.

"Excuse me." I hate snobs. I fell on my bed. A knock came on my door. "What?" I shouted. The door creaked open slightly.

"Can I come in?" Edmund asked me.

"Sure. I don't see why not." He sat down next to me and watched me as I took out my bun.

"We're going on land soon." I nodded and braided my hair and sighed as it fell out. Typical. "Let me." I raised an eyebrow at Edmund.

"You can braid hair?" He smirked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I have two sisters."

"Ah, how could I forget?" He laughed as he tied off my hair. He pulled out my chain and placed it on my ear.

"Ignore Eustace. He doesn't know what he says." I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." I stood up and began to walk away.

"I want you to stay here." I quit moving and whipped around.

"Hell no. I'm going. Get me a bow and some arrows." He smiled.

"You shoot?" I nodded. He took my hand and pulled me to the office. He handed me a quiver and bow.

"Thanks." He nodded and handed me a large knife.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Couldn't this wait till morning?" I turned to Eustace.

"God help me." I murmured. Edmund handed me his hand as we pulled up to the dock. "Thanks." I mumbled. I moved to let go; but, Edmund kept my warm hand in his cold and calloused one.

"Oh, come on jelly legs." Reep sighed at Eustace. A bell tolled in the distance. I pulled my hand from Edmund's and loaded my bow.

"Kalyn. It's nothing." Edmund placed his hand on the hand that held the bow.

"No, it's not. We aren't alone. Someone had to sound the bell." I snapped. Caspian and Lucy watched us with interest. "What?" I began to walk up the ramp. "Are y'all coming or what?" I kept my bow loaded as we walked through the city, I was still barefoot.

"Looks like nobody's home. We should go back." Eustace sputtered. I turned to him.

"Honey, did your father never take you hunting 'cause I can hear you from a mile away." Edmund chuckled.

"Do you want to guard…something?" Edmund offered.

"Oh, yes. Very logical cousin, very logical." Caspian handed Eustace his spare dagger.

"I'm going to murder him one day." I muttered to Lucy. She suppressed a laugh. Edmund flicked on his flashlight before walking in. They walked to a table in the center of the room. A thick book with lines crossing out names and numbers.

"It looks like some type of fee." Lucy said. I looked up.

"Pass me the flashlight." Edmund looked at me. "The torch." He made an O. I turned the light up to the ceiling.

"Slave traders." Caspian whispered. I gave Edmund back the flashlight and pulled my bow back before releasing the arrow. A man's strangled cry was heard before his giant body fell face first. I moved to his body, flipped him over, and pulled my arrow out from his eye. My first kill. I didn't have time to register this as red ropes fell around us and big men slid down them with weapons. I shot the men one by one before all of them touched ground. One held Lucy by knife. I shot his eye. I hid behind a column so no one could see me. A loud girly scream made me cringe and aim my bow at the man holding Eustace by knife.

"Unless you want to hear this one scream like a girl again, I suggest you drop your weapons." I shot the man's hand before reloading and shooting one that had Lucy. I pulled out my dagger and put it in my waist band. I pulled out another arrow and notched it.

"Ducks!" Edmund shouted I ran up and shot as many people as possible that surrounded both sides. A knife buried it's self in my shoulder. I cried out and pulled it out for extra protection. A man walked up to me and punched my arm. I blacked out instantly.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open. Edmund hovered over me, shirtless.

"Caspian, she's up." I closed my eyes.

"Quit yelling." I rubbed my forehead.

"Sorry. How do you feel?" I sat up from his lap. I fell down.

"Like shit. What happened?" A sharp pain erupted in my side. I moved my hand but Edmund stopped me.

"You got stabbed then blacked out. You were then moved to the dungeons with us. They changed your outfit." I looked down. I was wearing Edmund's shirt over a revealing dress. My hair was loose and in ringlets.

"Crap. I look like a whore." The dress clung to my body. I stood up with Edmund's help. A woman opened the gate.

"Com' 'ere lass." She held out her wrinkly hand to me.

"Stay safe Edmund." I whispered and kissed his cheek. He blushed and nodded.

"You too, Kay." I took off his shirt and pulled the ever falling dress up. I followed the woman.

"My name is Brin. You need to follow my advice carefully. Understand?" I nodded. "Good. Change clothes and run as fast as you can to the docks. Your ship is still there." I nodded and let her undo the hooks on my dress. "I heard of what happened to your shoulder. Very brave of you." I thanked her and pulled a new, conservative dress on. The dress had a V-neck and short sleeves. The purple pulled out my green eyes. She passed me my bow and quiver.

"May Aslan bless you." I smiled and ran out the door. The street was practically vacant. Darion and Reep stood on the dock.

"They've been captured. Slave traders. Edmund and Caspian are locked up and Lucy and Eustace are to be sold." I swayed.

"Her arm is bleeding. Sit down, lassie." I did as Darian told me to do.

"My head." My vision began to fade.

Do you see that box under this story? You use it to tell me (the author) how you feel about the story!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sup home fries! I want to thank all of you lovely people for reviewing **_

_**If you haven't reviewed yet, DO IT! **_

_**:D **_

P.S. I won't update until I get ten more reviews!

* * *

"She's not waking up Lu. What's wrong?"

"Edmund, calm down. Her eyes are moving." I woke up in a long-boat.

"What the heck?" I found myself in the same embarrassing position as before. "Edmund?"

"I'm here, Kay." He slipped his hand in mine. "How do you feel?" I smiled and rubbed my forehead.

"Sucky. What happened?" They spoke of a fight and how Edmund got a new sword and what not. I shut my eyes and let Edmund stroke my hair as I felt my eyes drop.

"Why is she so tired? She was just sleeping?" Edmund asked.

"Exhaustion from blood loss, your majesty." I let my eyes drop into a deep, restless sleep.

I opened my eyes enough to see a fawn. "Excuse me." He bowed and left so it was only Edmund and I in the room.

"Hey sunshine." I said as I sat up. He smiled and moved to lie next to me.

"How do you feel?" I rolled my eyes.

"Like crap, but better than five seconds ago." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Would that have something to do with me?" I blushed and laid back. He kissed the corner of my lips.

"Edmund?" I moaned\ questioned. He smiled and moved over me.

"Yes Kalyn?" I felt nervous under his gaze.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Why do you think I kissed you?" I shivered as his hands ran over my waist and back. I pushed him off of me.

"Kalyn, what's wrong?"

"I- I-"He moved my chin to look him in the eye.

"Don't lie to me." I smiled slightly.

"No one has ever done something like that." He smiled.

"What, kiss you?" I shook my head.

"No. Well yes, but no. Touch me." He looked confused as he moved from me and pulled me on to his lap. "No one really touches me anymore. Not in a weird way, but, like, hugs and what not." He nodded.

"So, you weren't loved enough as a child?" I snickered.

"Sure." He pressed a kiss to my cheek before holding me.

"You can't run forever! We're on a boat, you know!" Reep yelled outside. I moved the covers and ungracefully got up off the bed.

"Um, Kalyn." I turned to him.

"What?" His eyes traveled to my chest. I snickered at him. They had put me in an almost see through dress. I pulled out my pants and a purple top before putting on the pants and slowly taking off the dress before pulling on the top. I tucked my pants into my boots. Edmund took my hand.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. I blushed.

"No, stop telling me lies." I moved to pull my hand from his.

"Stop it Kay. Stop thinking you're less then what you are." I rolled my eyes as he pulled me to his chest.

"I don't-"He pressed his lips to mine. I let my eyes close in bliss before kissing him back. I let my hands pull at his hair. Edmund broke away, slightly panting.

"Let's go see what Reep's up to." I nodded and watched him exit. My fist kiss with a king. I felt a pang in my heart before I followed him up stairs to the main deck.

"Quit flailing your arms like a drunken pelican!" Reep shouted at Eustace. I stood next to Darion. Edmund sat on a barrel with a crusty sword.

"Darion! What happened?" I shouted over the noise.

"There majesties cousin stole an orange." I laughed.

"Yesh." I mumbled. Eustace fell on a basket and a shrill scream came forth with a little girl. The Captain handed her an orange as Lucy took her down stairs. I moved over to Edmund and hopped on the ship's rail.

"That can be dangerous, you know." Edmund said without looking up from cleaning the sword.

"I like to live on the edge some times." He laughed.

"Right." Edmund looked up at me with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Kalyn!" I jumped at Caspian's voice.

"What?" He came up to me with a knife.

"Rope on the sail is stuck. I need you to cut it away. Can you do that?" I nodded and took the knife.

"Try not to drop it!" Darion yelled as I began to climb the ropes.

"Oh, hush up." I yelled back. I pulled out my hair tie from my earlier pony-tail to enjoy the feeling of my hair down in the wind. Yes, it's cleshe, I don't relay give a da- I mean, crap. I reached the top and took ahold of a stray rope to tie it around my waist in case I fell. Once I made it to the tangled rope I pulled myself up from the rope nets to straddle the mast thingy. "Wow." I mumbled as I looked around. The rope it's self was tangled in an intricate pattern that I could not undo. I pulled out the knife and cut near the top. The rope fell to the ground with a thud and suspicious looks from the crew. "Sorry!" I shouted down to them. "Oops." I mumbled. I ran a hand through my hair before a thick rain drop hit my cheek.

"Kalyn! Get down here!" Caspian yelled.

"No thanks. I like the view up here!" I shouted back down.

"Kalyn!" I ignored him as rain began to beat down on us. "You are going to fall!"

"It's not that far of a drop!" I shouted back. I was completely soaked.

"I'll come up there if you don't come down. It won't be pretty!" Darion yelled up. I rolled my eyes and swung a leg over the mast thingy.

"Alright! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" I moved the knife into my waist band before trying to set my left foot in the rope nets bellow. Trying. "Damn rope." I murmured as my foot slipped. I shifted my weight before setting my foot in the rope. I turned around to face the net. The rain fogged my vision as I moved down quickly. My fist mistake. I moved my left foot and placed it in the net but it began to slide. I fumbled with the rope to try and catch myself to no prevail. I screamed as I fell down thirty feet before the rope around my waist pulled tight.

"Kalyn! Are you alright?" Caspian shouted up. I ignored him as I swung myself to the net. "Kalyn?"

"I'm- I'm fine?" A sharp pain erupted in my side from the knife in my waist band. I let go of the net with one hand and untied the rope from my waist before finishing my decent. Edmund, Caspian, and Darion stood waiting for me.

Do you see that box at the bottom? You use it to tell me if you love or hate my story!

**DOOOOO ITTTTT! **

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**_How are you awesome people? Thanks for those who reviewed and what not!_**

**_DFTBA_**

* * *

_"I'm- I'm fine?" A sharp pain erupted in my side from the knife in my waist band. I let go of the net with one hand and untied the rope from my waist before finishing my decent. Edmund, Caspian, and Darion stood waiting for me._

"Are you alright?" I looked at him with scared eyes.

"I guess." I croaked out.

"Let's get you below deck, lassie." Darion handed me a towel before Edmund set a hand on my back and lead me below deck. I sat down on the bed in my vacant room.

"You scared me." Edmund rummaged around in my drawers before producing a white shirt and brown pants. I laid down before pulling up my shirt and gently pulling out my knife that was coated in a thin layer of blood. I pulled my pants down slightly to see a deep, crimson red cut. Edmund sat down with the first-aid kit. "This is going to sting." I nodded and shut my eyes as he began to clean the wound.

"Damn that hurts." I hissed. Edmund let out a chuckle.

"I know. At least you do not need stitches." I let out a sigh. "I need you to stand up." I nodded and, with his help, I slowly stood up. "Trust me?" I nodded. He slipped his hands to my waist band and began to push them down, slowly.

"Sorry for my grossness." He paused to look at me. "What?" I asked him after he stood silent for a few seconds.

"Why would you say something like that?" I shrugged.

"It's the truth." He smiled and shook his head.

"I think you are beautiful." I rolled my eyes.

"Just wrap my wound." His smile fell as I watched his brown eyes. They flickered up to my eyes. "What?" He gave me a lopsided grin. I blushed and looked away.

"Nothing." I let him wrap my side.

"You should get dressed." Edmund whispered. Our faces were inches apart. I moved closer to him with my heart in my gut.

"Doesn't mean I will." Edmund wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You will catch a cold."

"Hasn't stopped me before." His eyes watched my lips. I let my hands run up his arms and around his neck to get closer to him.

"Of course it hasn't." His breath fanned over my face. I let my eyes shut as he began to lean in. Our lips met in a gentle kiss. I let my hands move into his dark brown hair and tug at the ends. He moaned and ran his hands over my waist and down to my hips. Our kiss became intense and more heated as he picked me up and placed me on the bed. I moaned as his hands slipped under the hem of my shirt. I ran my hands over his abs and pulled off his shirt. He pulled off my shirt to reveal me in my blue, lacy bra. I gasped.

"Stop. " His rough hands slid up my bare back and paused on my bra clasp. "I said stop!" I kicked him in the balls. Edmund cried out in pain as he covered his junk and fell to the floor. Green fog seeped from the corner.

"Why the hell am I on the floor?" Edmund questioned. I pulled on my top and walked over to the green fog and held out my hand. "Kay. Don't touch that." My hand reached the edge of the fog and watched it swirl around me in fascination. "Kalyn. Get away from there." Edmund's protests fell on my deaf ears. I reached further in to the fog. It wrapped around my wrist and tugged slightly before pulling me deeper into it. A scream fell from my mouth as I fought the fog.

"Jesus." I cried. The fog moved back like I had stabbed it. I scrambled back into Edmund's arms. Tears threatened to fall.

"You're fine. I've got you." Edmund kissed my hair. The door burst open with Lucy behind it.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"The mist." Edmund replied for me. Lucy nodded and shut the door behind her. I wiped a tear from my eye. "Will you be okay?" I smiled.

"I have to be." Edmund buried his face in my neck.

"You don't _have _to be anything." I smiled softly and played with his hair.

"It's a part of my responsibilities as a leader." I replied.

"Leader?"

"My older brother is off fighting in the Middle East and my mother is working 24\7. That leaves me trying to help raise my little brother. Sean won't take me seriously unless I can be as tough as my older brother." Edmund pulled me on to his lap.

"Where's your father?" I bitterly laughed.

"He's been gone since I was nine. What about yours?"

"My father's off fighting. My mother, Peter, and Sue are in America."

"It sucks." I moved off of him, keeping my legs tangled with his. "I mean, not knowing things. My brother could be dead by now. I wouldn't know." Edmund pulled me closer to him.

"It's about power. You want the power to know things to stay in control of your life." I bit my lip.

"Yeah. I should go check up on Lucy." He nodded and handed me the dry clothes. I swapped the clothes before leaving. I entered the room to see the girl from earlier.

"Is everything alright, Kalyn?" I nodded to Lucy before crouching in front of the girl.

"My name's Kalyn, what's yours?"

"Gail." She whispered.

"Pretty name." She smiled and thanked me. I sat down on a chair.

"Tired?" Lucy questioned? I nodded.

"Yeah. Long day." Lucy looked out the window.

"Get some sleep." I thanked her and curled up in the chair with my arm throbbing.

Do you see that box down there? You use it to tell me how bad my story is; or, how good it is. Do I have spelling errors? Review!

Be awesome. Sorry the chapter is short.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello my lovelies! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. This summer has been hectic with summer homework and color guard and my birthday.**_

_**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers\followers\favoriters. (Is that a thing?)**_

_**Go Braves**_

_**Go Blue Coats**_

* * *

"Kalyn." I opened my eyes to see Edmund.

"Hey home fry." He paused. "It's a saying." He nodded and helped me up.

"We're going on another island." I nodded.

"Great. I'll be up in ten." He left me to get dressed in a light blue top and put my hair up in a pony-tail. I put on my boots and ran to the top deck. The island was an uninhabited rainforest. I found myself alone as the crew shared stories of Caspian's reign so I took off my boots before running down the beach and into the forest. I loved running, it set me free. I stopped at the top of a waterfall.

"Kay!" Edmund ran up to me, his dark hair sticking to his forehead.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the crew?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Eh, I wanted to see what you were up too." I nodded.

"Running." I looked at the waterfall. "Want to go swimming?" Edmund laughed and looked down.

"It's too shallow to jump." I smiled and took off my pants and shirt.

"Says who?" I began to jump off the edge when Edmund pulled me back. Little pebbles fell off the edge and hit the bottom. I froze as he pulled me close to him.

"Are you okay?" I let myself nod before putting my top back on.

"Ed, have you seen my pants?" I turned to him.

"You mean these pants?" He held them in his hand. I crossed my arms and moved to him before lunging for the pants. He held them up above his head.

"Edmund! Give me my damn pants!" I jumped to get them.

"Tell me how amazing I am." I pulled away from him. Stupid boys. I sauntered up to Edmund and pulled on his shirt.

"You." I whispered and placed a kiss on his neck. "Are the most amazingly horrible person ever." I let my lips trail on his neck before kissing him. My pants were dropped as he wrapped an arm around my waist and the other in my hair. I pulled away and grabbed my pants. I laughed at Edmund's pouting. "Rule number one." I pulled him back down. "Never let your guard down." I whispered. He smiled.

"You surprised me when the slave traders captured us." I frowned.

"I killed those men." My hands began to shake. "I didn't even think about them when I did it. All I was thinking was how I could protect y'all." I looked away from Edmund.

"The first kill is always hard." He ran a hand down my cheek. "You did it for the right reasons though." I shrugged.

"I guess. I can't believe you said ducks and I got what you said." He laughed and pulled me to his chest.

"I know." I shut my eyes and breathed his masculine sent in. I don't know how long we stood there, hell, I didn't care. "We should get back." I winced and pulled back.

"Do we have too?" He kissed me gently.

"Yes."

"I'm all sweaty though." He smiled and dragged me down to the stream. He took off his pants, leaving him in his boxers, and shirt. I admired his abs as he pulled me to him.

"Like the view?" I blushed and shoved him off of me.

"Shut up." I took off my outfit and jumped into the water. I was wearing my blue lacy bra and pink underwear. I scrubbed at the dirt on my leg before noticing Edmund staring at me. "I know I don't have a good body, but you don't need to stare." I dived under and pulled out my ponytail before surfacing. Edmund moved against my back.

"Kalyn. Who told you that? Because I don't believe you think that." I bit back tears. "Try to trust me." He kissed my neck.

"My brothers. Kids at school. Myself." Edmund moved around to face me.

"Kalyn, you don't understand how amazing you are." I shook my head.

"Edmund, don't even try! I disgust myself! I disgust others, except somehow you!" Tears streamed down my face. Edmund got out of the water.

"Come here." I wiped my eyes as I stood up. He took my face and brushed his lips against mine. He picked me up and laid me on the sand. "You are amazing." I blushed as he brought his lips to my chest.

"Watch yourself Edmund." I gasped out. He smiled as he kissed me again on the lips. I let my hands roam over his chest. Edmund ran his hands over my long legs and pushed them up. "Edmund. Stop." I panted. "We need to stop before we go too far." Edmund nodded and kissed me one last time before putting his pants on. I redressed and walked back with Edmund. Caspian eyed us before shaking his head.

"Why are you two so wet?" Lucy asked.

"Edmund, here, got the oh, so smart idea to shove me into a stream and I splashed him which lead to a splashing war." I lied. Lucy nodded before turning to the fire. Caspian stood up.

"Edmund, Kalyn, come here." We walked over to a secluded area of the beach. "Your clothes are dry, your hair is wet. Did you two sleep together?" My eyes bulged.

"Caspian!" I whispered-yelled.

"No. She stopped me." Edmund shrugged. I shut my mouth and rubbed my forehead.

"I'm not talking about this." I stated before sitting next to Lucy. "What are you reading?"

"Narnian fairytales." I nodded. The sun had set ages ago and most of the crew had went to bed.

"You two should get some sleep." Caspian came back over to us. "It's getting late." I nodded and grabbed a blanket. It was freezing cold and Lucy was shivering under hers. I set mine on over her and laid back, closer to the fire.

"Kay." Edmund whispered. I rolled over to see him with his hand extended. I blushed and walked over to his makeshift bed.

"What would the crew think?" I shivered.

"Who cares? Come on." He pouted slightly.

"Fine. Only because I'm cold." He moved over to let my big butt in. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled my back to his chest.

"Better?" He whispered in my ear.

"Better." I pulled the blanket tighter around me. "Good night Edmund."

"Good night, sweetheart. I love you." I stiffened and didn't move until Edmund's breathing evened out. He loves me. How can he? It's too soon. I yawned before shutting my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be awkward.

"Kalyn, get up. Kalyn." I rolled over and pulled the blanket tighter around me.

"No. Ten more minutes." I mumbled out.

"Lucy's missing. Get up!" My eyes shot open like a bullet.

"What?" I croaked out. Edmund handed me my bow and quiver.

"Lucy's gone. Come on." I pulled off the blanket and ran to catch up with him, barefooted.

"Do you have any clue to where Lucy's gone?" I held back a yawn.

"I think so. Giant foot prints lead up to her and away from her." Caspian said. We entered a clearing.

"Caspian, look, Lucy's dagger." Edmund held up the piece of metal before it was violently ripped from his grip. Like lightning I pulled out my bow and shot the thing that was holding the dagger. The invisible beings unarmed the crew and had them on the ground in seconds, except for me. I shot another thing before someone punched my jaw. I covered my head as the punches kept rolling. I squeezed my eyes shut as a swift kick to my side tore my stitches.

"Enough!" A voice called. I desperately tried to pull myself together.

"What are you?" Was that Caspian or Edmund speaking? My head spun like a tornado.

"Giants with the body of a tiger and the body of another tiger!" A voice stuttered.

"You don't sound too sure about that." I smirked while clutching my head. I was silenced by a punch to my temple. I blinked back tears from the pain.

"We will crush you with our fangs!" A voice close to me threatened. Chuckles came from the crew. Do You see the small box bellow? You use it to review!

* * *

**_Hi again. If y'all have any ideas for how the story should continue, PM me up! _**

**_GO BRAVES_**

**_GO BLUE COATS_**

**_BLOOOOO_**

"You mean crush us with your fat bellies?" A male voice laughed out. I winced at the pounding in my head.

"Or tickle us with your toes?" Another voice laughed.

"What have you done with my sister you pipsqueak!?" I think that's Edmund… no, that voice was too blurry. Black dots danced in my eyes as the voices became quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey y'all! thank you sooooooo much for the wonderful reviews that I have received and thank you to triomuggleborn! _**

* * *

"Edmund, she's waking up." Lucy's voice brought me too. I opened my eyes to see Edmund, Caspian, Lucy, and an old man hovering over me. This is over whelming.

"Hi. Can y'all take a step back?" I rubbed my forehead and sat up, painfully slow. Edmund moved a pillow to cushion my back.

"Are you alright?" He brushed my hair from my face before handing me my hair tie.

"'Yeah, my head hurts though." I turned to the graying man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Coriakin, my liege." He placed a fist over his heart and gave a slight bow. I looked to Edmund and gave him a- _what in Sam hell is going on?_ - Look. He just smiled and shrugged. "If it pleases you, my liege, we shall move in to the library." The man looked to me.

"I guess? I'm not really the one in charge." I looked to Edmund before standing up. I swayed slightly before Edmund wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Okay?"

"Alright." We made our way to the library, where the man pulled out a scroll and unpeeled it.

"It's your story." I murmured.

"It's beautiful…I mean, for a make belief map of a make belief world." Eustace piped up. I rolled my eyes and moved away from Edmund.

"Here is the source of your problems." The older man gestured to a dark island. "The dark Island."

"Original." I murmured.

"It can take any form in your darkest of dreams." He turned to face me. "It tries to rid all goodness from the world."

"The light." I murmured. "Edmund, it's a metaphor."

"Of course you would figure this out." He whispered.

"How do we fix this?" I piped up.

"The sword you wear," He pointed to Edmund's hip. "There are six others."

"You've seen them?" Caspian jumped.

"Yes."

"Did the six Lords come through here?" Lucy gently asked. The man nodded.

"Where did they go?" I raised my voice.

"To break the spell. You must follow the blue star to Ramandu's island. Seven swords to be disposed on Aslan's table. Only then can the darkness be defeated." He paused and looked to me, sadness riddled in his eyes. "Beware, you all will be tested."

"Tested?"

"Until you put down the seventh sword, evil has an upper hand. It will do everything in its power to stop you." He panned the room. "Be strong. Do not be tempted. Defeat the darkness inside of you." The man turned to me. "My liege, follow me." He walked over to a small table with a small box and bag on it. "For you." I picked up the bag and opened it to reveal a leather jacket and a leather sheath. I smiled slightly and opened the long box that contained my kabar.

"I cannot thank you enough." I smiled and lifted the knife out of the box.

"This is not for you. You are not here for yourself. You exist for others and the benefit of others. You reap the benefits of helping others, who, in return help you. Understand?" I laughed.

"Not at all."

"You will. Go, and be brave." I nodded and went out with the others.

"What was that all about?" Edmund laced his fingers with mine.

"Nothing. Just a gift." He nodded.

"When's your birthday?"

"July twentieth." He nodded as we made our way on the ship.

* * *

"Captain, the sails will rip if you don't get them tied up!" I shouted over the rain and wind.

"I won't let you risk anything to do that!" I took my knife and began to climb the net.

"Kalyn!" Edmund yelled up at me. I clung to the net before I moved again. I made my way to the top of the mass and tied a rope around my big waist. I shielded my eyes from the rain before pulling up the ropes to tie off the sail. The ship crashed into a wave, sending me falling down. I heard the gasps of the crew as time slowed down. I felt the rope slide from my waist so I reached up and twisted my arm in the rope and pulled my body up. The rope burned against my skin as it slipped from my grasp. I panicked and screamed as I shut my eyes and opened my arms and legs so I fell slower. I felt arms wrap around me before I hit the soft ground. Soft? I opened my eyes to see Edmund under me.

"What were you thinking?" Caspian yelled at me. I shook my head and stood up. "Do not walk away from me!" I turned around.

"Fuck off Caspian!" His face grew red before he raised his hand. I moved back and slipped on the wet floor. Edmund shoved Caspian away from me.

"Kalyn…Kay." Edmund cupped my cheek.

"Don't touch me!" I shook him off of me and moved below deck.

"Are you alright-"I shoved pass Lucy and swiftly moved down into a closet and shut the door.

"It helps Kalyn." I jumped at Morgan's voice and watched as the air turned an envy green color. My knife burned against my side. I pulled it out and placed it against the soft skin of my forearm. "Just do, don't feel." Morgan whispered in my ear.

"Kalyn." I whipped my head up to see Edmund holding out his hand. "Come on." I stared at his pale hand. "You're stronger than that. Come on babe." I bit back the tears of shame before I stood up and followed him to the office. He sat down, pulling me to his lap. The ship lurched to the side and Edmund fell on top of me. Our chests, flush together, and our breaths mixing. I felt sick with nerves as Edmund brushed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and smiled. Edmund moved and buried his face in my neck so his dark brown hair tickled my cheek. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't like not knowing things. I don't like not understanding things." I kissed the top of his head before he rolled from me and pulled me into his side.

"I cannot believe Caspian almost hit you." I shook my head.

"It wouldn't have been the first time." I mumbled.

"What?" Edmund rolled over on to his elbows to watch me.

"Nothing." I quickly spat out. Lightning flashed at the windows and the ship jerked to the side sending Edmund and I

_"You're such a fat-assed bitch!"_

_"Why can't you play sports like your brothers?" _

_"You're not good enough for anyone."_

"Kalyn!" I blinked. Lucy, Edmund, and Caspian surrounded me. Edmund bushed a strand of hair from my face. My head throbbed. "Kay, are you alright?" Edmund's hands covered in someone's blood.

"Yeah, what's the deal with the blood?"

"The ship turned and you slid into the desk, knocking off a knife." I gently raised my hand to my head. My hair stuck together by sticky substance.

"Good Lord." I mumbled. Edmund offered his hand to me and helped me up.

"You look tired." I nodded and let him sweep me up into his arms.

"Am I still bleeding?"

"No, Lucy used her cordial to heal you." The solid _thud thud _of his heart against my ear lolled me to shut my eyes in bliss.

* * *

**_Please review! I love hearing all the bad and good things y'all think!_**

**_P.S. I'm sorry for not updating sooner! _**

**_P.S.S. I refuse to update until I get twelve reviews. _**

**_GO BRAVES_**

**_GO BLOO_**

**_GO USA_**


End file.
